1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a vane-type hydraulic pump for use in hydrostatic systems, the discharge volume thereof being limited by a by-pass regulator which is made responsive to pressure differences which arise when volume exceeds a desired level.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is known in the prior art to control pressure-medium pumps by means of a by-pass regulator. In the known embodiments, however, necessary valves have been placed either in the housing member or in the pump housing cover. A disadvantage of this prior construction has been that special ducts and bores had to be provided in the housing resulting in relatively large overall dimensions of such pumps.